


you set my heart on fire

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, rsd is a bitch, tell me litten doesnt remind u of keith!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "It reminded me of you."everyone needs a soft pokemon toy





	you set my heart on fire

**Author's Note:**

> number 2 babeyyyy!
> 
> theres a hot second of angst but i dont think it's enough to warrant a tag??? you tell me idk

"Lance!" a loud voice called out from another room. Lance ran to the room and skidded a little, halting himself when he saw Keith frowning at a little red and black cat like animal toy that neatly sat on his bed.

  
"Hi there, how can I help you today?" Lance asked in a sickeningly sweet, retail worker voice. Keith whipped his head up at him and frowned even harder, he picked up the plushie and shoved it in Lance's face.

  
"What is this?" he asked seemingly unimpressed. Lance started getting nervous and began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

  
"It's a plushie." he chuckled airily. "Never seen a toy before?" Lance smiled, although he had anxiety written all over his face. It was clear that Keith didn't like the gift and Lance was struggling to think of a way to explain it that wouldn't make him seem dumb.

  
"Yes, I know it's a toy, asshole. Why is it on my bed?" Keith growled out, squeezing the toy in his hands like he was threatening its life for answers. Lance grabbed the little toy out of his hands and held it to his chest. He looked down at it, embarrassed, and stroked in between its ears lightly, as if it were real.

  
" _It reminded me of you_. I just saw it the other day and thought you might like it. I know you like soft things and you don't have any plushies, which is weird in my opinion because everyone should have at least one toy, even if it's just a silly sentimental thing they can't bring themselves to throw away, you know? If you don't want it that's cool, I'll just keep it in my room and-" Keith cut him off by grabbing his cheeks and looking in his eyes, Lance's big browns were slightly watery and wide open.

  
Keith was watching him as he worked himself up into a panic. He silently berated himself for not handling it better. The confusion was all he could focus on and he forgot to even consider how Lance would react to his questioning. Keith only knew that his way of asking questions was heavy-handed and sometimes sounded like accusations, because of Lance. It made sense that Lance would get upset, his rejection sensitivity rearing its ugly head once again.

  
"You bought this for me?" Keith asked, a lot quieter than before. Lance nodded and looked away as best he could, his face still in Keith's rough hands. Keith brought himself to his tip-toes and pressed a little kiss to Lance's slightly wobbly lips. Lance responded immediately, melting into it and all the tension sliding off his shoulders.

  
"What's its name?" Keith asked lightly when they parted. His hands drifted from Lance's cheeks to his hands, them both now cradling the plushie. Lance blinked at him for a second or two then smiled gently.

  
"Litten is the actual name for it, but you can call it whatever you like."

  
"I think I'll call them Fuego." Keith said looking at its little smiling face and yellow eyes then back up to Lance. Lance's mouth was slightly open and soon it grew into a great smile, he looked like a human emoji, his eyes sparkling a little still and his teeth gleaming away in the light.

  
"That's so cute! Fuego, I choose you~" Lance sang. Keith laughed a little and looked at him softly, wondering how he got such a nerd for a boyfriend. Not that he would want him any different.

  
~

  
The very next week Keith ordered a Shinx plushie from the internet and placed it and Fuego under the covers of Lance's bed, like a little old couple. Lance may have cried a little when he saw them. He absolutely cried when he noticed the note left underneath in Keith's reckless handwriting: "They reminded me of us." 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
> 2/100


End file.
